


Silk and Salt

by Ros3Tea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Memories, One Shot, Poor China
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ros3Tea/pseuds/Ros3Tea
Summary: It's a hot summer day and China's feelings for an old flame get rekindled.





	Silk and Salt

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a really old fanfic I wrote when Hetalia was in it's prime a few years back. I Found it and thought maybe you guys would like another rare pair fanfic. Either way, here it is, I only made necessary edits so sorry if it's not the best quality. Hope you all enjoy!

The sun was in the middle of the sky as China laid on his back on the wood floors of his back porch. The house was quiet, and the chime Japan had given him sang a few beautiful notes as the gentle breeze pushed it. It was the middle of summer and very hot out, so what better way to enjoy a day like this than to lay under the shade of a roof and breath the fresh, warm air. China though had been resting here for about an hour, reading an old book of his. His children had grown up and all had their own houses. This made the house feel abnormally quiet to him. It felt like yesterday that Taiwan was crying about how Japan ignored her, Hong Kong was being defiant and only speaking English around China, and Korea was blasting obnoxious music through the house. China had spent a lot of time taking care of others and as a result, didn't have this much time to do nothing. To be quiet, to think about himself. Suddenly the ringing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts and even made him jump. He hurriedly answered the phone. 

"Ni Hao, who is this?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed. A small voice came through the phone. 

"Moshi Moshi, China-san. It's Japan; I was wondering if you wanted anything from Italy's house. Italy, Germany, and I are in Rome right now and Italy is offering souvenirs." Japan offered. China thought about it for a moment. 

"Fine, fine, can you get olives? I haven't had them in a while..." China replied hesitantly.

"Very well, I'll drop them off on my way home," Japan responded, he felt like something was wrong but didn't want to press the matter and end up being disrespectful. The two men mutually hung up and China laid back on the wood again, this time he closed his eyes and brought the inside of his elbow over his eyes as he started to think of the last time he ate olives. Shortly China started to doze off though, thinking of the last time he was able to eat olives... 

 

The sun was shining bright and China was sitting on a cushion under the shade of a large tree. His hair was longer than ever and draped carefully around him, his clothes where long beautiful silk robes. All in all, he looked like an incredibly well-made doll. He was holding on to a beautifully decorated fan that he was using to hide most of his features and his other hand was impatiently playing with the hem of his sleeve. He was waiting, and the person he was waiting for was finally here. A tall man with dark curly hair and tanned skin had snuck up behind China and placed a hand on his shoulder in a way that was so gentle China barely felt it. But when he did he turned his head and looked up at the man with wide eyes that narrowed into a glare almost instantly.

"You're late!" China said and turned his head the other direction as if to ignore the man. He let out a smooth, rich chuckle and sat beside China. 

"I'm sorry my love, it takes a while to get here from my house." The man said with a thick Italian accent that resonated in China, an accent that made him melt like butter every time he heard it. China blushed and averted his eyes from him. 

"Rome, you can't call me such things out here..." China paused and looked around to make sure no one was around. "It's shameful." He finished a lot quieter than he wanted to but he was already flustered enough. Rome saw this and smiled a big smile for China. 

"China, you know we're alone, and look, remember those green things you liked when you visited my house? The olives? I brought you some!" Rome said happily as he revealed a jar of them for China. China looked at the jar and finally looked at Rome who was smiling like an idiot at him. 

"Ok...But you have to feed them to me," China teased and pouted like a spoiled child. Rome happily obliged and opened the jar, picking one out for China before feeding it to him carefully. 

Carefully. Roman Empire was always so careful with China. He always treated him like glass, even when they'd spend warm nights alone together. He'd still be so tender and kind to him. It made it hard to visualize this man feeding him olives right now had cut down so many other empires and nations, seen lands China never knew existed, and never ran out of stories of his wars and his scars. 

After a few olives, Rome had accidentally dropped some olive oil on China's chin and China was about to wipe the oil with his sleeve and scold the Roman but he was stopped. Rome held the hand China was going to dirty with oil and let his fingers gently caress China's jaw as he lifted his face and brought his lips to his neck where the oil was threatening to slide further down China's pale body. Rome licked the oil up its trail that it made on the paperwhite skin and stopped only when he reached China's lips. During the short adventure, Rome's tongue took, China was slowly becoming a flustered mess; his face was bright red, his eyes were half-lidded, and his breath was hitched. Rome looked over China's features as he still held his hand and his jaw. His breath was warm on China's lips and smelled like sweet basil as he hovered over his lover's face for a bit. Finally, after what felt like forever to both of them, their lips collided and their eyes shut as things got more heated between them. Rome's calloused hands wandered over China's robes, taking in everything that waited under the silk. China's more delicate hands found a place on the Roman's broad shoulders, caressing his firm muscles. Suddenly Rome started to laugh, however, breaking the heated moment into pieces and making China feel very self-conscious. China's face flushed with embarrassment and he hid his face behind his fan and averted his eyes. 

"Am...am I that bad at-" China started to say quietly before Rome cut him off. 

"No, no, my love, it's just that you taste like olives. It was just weird because you normally taste like that Oolong tea you always drink. Olives just don't suit you is all." Rome said and his laughter quieted a bit. After hearing Rome's explanation though, China found himself laughing too. This made Rome stop though and stare at China. Rome reached up and ran his fingers through his long, straight, black hair and kissed him, this time it was sweet and simple though. China only stared at him, bewildered. Rome smiled at him. 

"Sorry... you're so beautiful, whether it be smiling, or angry, or even when you cry. I can't help myself around you." Rome said and China blushed furiously, but leaned in and kissed Rome's cheek. "Should I make some tea then?"

That night was the last time China saw Roman Empire before he went back home to fight another war.

There was a knock at the door that woke China up. He groaned a bit and sat up seeing that the sun was now setting in the sky. He sighed then heard another knock and got up and went to the door. When he opened it there was a worried looking Japan there with a paper bag that had the Italian flag on it.

"China-san, are you ok? You took a while to open the door, I was about to use my old key to see if you were ok." Japan said and looked at China as he let out a soft yawn. 

"Shi, I'm ok, I just fell asleep and lost track of time," he said and Japan nodded, looking a bit relieved.

"Hai, well, here, the olives. If anything happens though, please call me? You make me worry so much sometimes." China laughed though.

"You're too young to be worrying Japan. Now go home and get some sleep, I'm sure you had a long day with your friends." Japan nodded and bowed to the elder and China bowed back when he got his present. Japan then left to go home and China retreated back into the house and closed the door. 

The house was quiet again. Lonely. He turned on a few dim lights and sat at his short table with the Italian colored paper bag. He looked out at the colorful sky for a moment. Then he took the jar of olives out of the bag and looked at it for a moment like he was trying to stare it down. Finally, he reached over and opened the jar, releasing the smell of forgotten summer evenings. China put one into his mouth and chewed on it; he didn't realize though that tears were slowly making their way down the side of his cheeks. He sighed and let the texture, taste, and smell of the olives sink in. A smile tugged at his lips and he shook his head slowly and let out a sad laugh. 

"I never did like olives..."


End file.
